A contridicted soul
by kristensilentmelody
Summary: added a new character, I just wrote to write so if you want to see more please comment! there will be romance and drama ill even try to work some humor in there. give it a shot though ok? thanks :)


Im just writing to write I added a new character just to see how it goes please reply and tell me what you think! Its greatly appreciated! If you guys want me to continue this story please reply and let me know or else im leaving it as this. Thank you!

I sat there cold or numb at that point I couldn't tell. I was overwhelmed with emotion I didn't even know existed. It was dark and night where the moon hung there mocking me with that deformed face of it. The scene replayed over and over in my mind. Why wouldn't go away!

I sat there in the streets of death city up agest a cold wall and a wet floor beneath me. I clutched my knees to my chest and had two fist full's of hair putting my face in between my knees. I didn't dare say a word and I wasn't sure if I was going to for a while right now I didn't feel like doing anything or not doing anything. That was out of character for me. In the state I was in all I could see was red everything was red. My hands, my face, my body and even my eyes were stained with the color of blood. It poured out of my eyes because I couldn't even muster out the pure watery tears to do so. Instead it was crimson liquid that then I hated with my very soul. I couldn't hear or see all I wanted to do was forget.

And one thing was for sure I was alone, at least I thought I was.

"hey." A boy said. But I just ignored him hoping he would go away hoping I could die here for the sins I just committed.

"Are you going to answer me?" the same boy said. I didn't answer. I shut my eyes tight like a seal on an envelope. I didn't want to see red anymore so I chose black. The black never ended and reflected nothing and then there was the red that dragged on and flooded everything and reflected everything.

I relied on my hearing now. I could hear the boy walking closer. "Well, you're not ok are you? Hmm what to do what to do." He said standing above me. My eyes were still shut. "Poor thing lost all her symmetry it looks like only shinigami knows what you've been through" "sigh." I heard him walk away for a moment. And was relieved. But it didn't last….

"42-42-564" I heard him recite. It sounded so familiar but from what.

And with that I started to drift…

Death the kid's point of view

I glance over at the girl a couple times while waiting for my father to answer. Wow she's in ruff shape, I wonder what happened.

"Hello kid. Did you find her?" my thoughts were interrupted by my father.

"Yes I believe so. Where would you like me to take her?" I said casually.

"Uh…well kid we need to dispose of her." Shinigami said a little ashamed and worried.

"….what…." was all kid could say. He recognized her finally but it was because of the academy embriodment on her shoulder of the shirt that wasn't torn up.

"Father we can't do that she's one of our own!" kid yelled back.

"You know I don't want to son but she's at risk of being a kishin for unnatural reasons. She's dangerous." Shinigami tried to gather the words for this. It was hard because he liked Kristen and her family but what happened tonight it was a big risk.

"She has always been that way. It was never a problem before!" he retorted.

"Kid as your father and the death god you will do what I say." he said forcefully but a hint of sadness stained his tone.

"No! I will have responsibility over her then!" kid stated. Wait…did I just say that. It's too late to take it back now.

"fine son… if that's what you think will be a solution then I'll help you but if something goes wrong you need to fix it." Shinigami gave in. he didn't want to see her go either no matter it wasn't her fault what happened and maybe it could be for the best.

'What have I gotten myself into?'

And with that death the kid hung up.

He walked to the frozen girl that was beyond his reconiztion. He never saw her so week so fragile.

He leaned down to feel the girls pulse. It shocked him how cold she was and how low her pulse was he could barely get a reading on it at all.

He quickly stepped out of the little place they were in-between two buildings and called for Liz and patty that were looking at shoes purses and hats through the window. They both had white button up jackets and blue scarf's around there necks.

"What's the emergency kid?" Liz said putting her hand on her hip.

"Did you find something!" patty said rocking back on her heals and smiling.

"Just come and hurry girls." He hollered to them.

"Oohhhoooo!" patty sang while running to where kid was. He was about 20 feet away from each other.

"Why? Whatever fine." Liz said and started walking towards the two of them.

Patty stared at the girl. Liz jumped back and yelled "what the heck is that!"

She slowly started to get closer to the unknown red object.

"It's Kristen." He simply stated looking at the bloody girl.

"What?! No way! That thing is nasty!" Liz said.

"Wow!" she was rocking back on her heels again. "Well kid what are we going to do?!" patty asked.

"…we will take her home for a while." Said kid.

"Sleep over!" yelled patty with excitement.

"Not that kind patty." Kid said still staring at the girl.

"We need to hurry and get her help." Liz said calming down a bit.

"Your right." Kid said and gently picked her up she had become limb. He flinched at her sudden coldness that her body enthralled on his. He took his jacket and rapped her in it hopping it would help. Then the sudden thought crossed his mind

'How will I get the blood stains out?'

And they were homeward bound.

'What's up with kid?' Liz asked her self

Kristen's point of view

I still couldn't feel my body I still was drifting. Then a thought crossed my mind.

'who…am I again?' but did it matter? Right now it didn't seem so. I heard a voice other then my own enter my brain.

'where am i?' said a girl the voice was to familiar.

'I don't know where you are. Who are you?' wait! I didn't speak this is going on in my head!

'I am alice. Is that you Kristen. Don't tell me?!' alice said. She had a very correct voice it was proper and high like a pixy but serious too.

'alice?" suddenly all of my memories started to come back. They flooded me and I quickly built an imaginary damn up once I remembered there was something I wanted to forget and got back to the topic at hand.

Alice

'what are you doing inside my mind.' I stated.

'wheres kira and iye and zach?' I asked I wasn't sure if I was worried or releaved.

'most likely on there way into your body. Do you remember much more?' she asked.

'just that something bad happened. And I think im a mister.' I tried to answer best I could.

'and you're a weapon. But other people don't know that its only us ok so that means you cant tell other people. So you are only a mister. Got it.'

'yeah I think.' I replied.

'honestly such a weak soul. I cant believe you were the one with the kishin. Anyway everybody else will be trapped here soon and we can figure this out. They'll be here as soon as this body can be well to contain them.'alice muttered to her self.

Wait what! And then I didn't hear alice but I was offended. Weak soul? I was anything but!

Abd also some of that had truth to it right know I was weak, But my family shunned weak.

I got pulled back into the darkness and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Liz and patty point of view.

'We were back in our symmetrical home where everything has to be neat and symmetrical all the time.' Liz thought in an annoying tone.

Patty didn't mind it in fact she liked to mess with kid about it sometimes.

"well first we should get her washed and warmed up." kid said and handed her to liz and patty.

"so we are doing that are we." Liz said knowing the answer.

"yep!"answered patty.

"ill go make us all something to eat." Kid said and walked off towards the kitchen.

" well I guess its a good thing we are doing it and not him. She would through a fit if she knew about that!" liz said walking with patty to the bathroom.

"why would she have to know!" patty asked.

"I don't know patty I guess your right…" they opened the bathroom door.

" patty run the hot water please." Liz asked

"sure!." Patty jumped and went to the bath tub to turn it on. But she but the water tempt to a hit tub more then a bath but that could fit the tubs style because it was very big too.

**Please comment! **


End file.
